


You know what you're here for

by deerna



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gags, Lace Panties, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey stood in front of her, holding his ground. Barely. He had been nervous since she had whispered him to meet her in the women's bathroom on that floor, her tone unmistakable.</p><p>"I thought you said that you weren't going to bring this at the office," Harvey told her while she approached, trying his best to keep up his aloof persona, and not give in to the temptation to take a step back.</p><p>"This isn't the office, in fact," Jessica replied with a smile. "Take that off"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know what you're here for

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically bathroom sex. And I haven't been writing smut in ages, welp.

Jessica closed the door behind her and walked slowly towards the center of the room, beautiful and lethal in her high heels. She looked so powerful dressed in white, a black jacket carelessly slung over her arm, her purse dangling from her shoulder.

Harvey stood in front of her, holding his ground. Barely. He had been nervous since she had whispered him to meet her in the women's bathroom on that floor, her tone unmistakable.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to bring this at the office," Harvey told her while she approached, trying his best to keep up his aloof persona, and not give in to the temptation to take a step back.

"This isn't the office, in fact," Jessica replied with a smile. She was close enough to touch now; she grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in a brief kiss before pushing the jacket off his shoulders. "Take this off."

He obeyed, giving it to her when he was done. Jessica put it on her arm with the other jacket, and then grabbed him by the elbow. He let her manhandle him towards one of the stalls until he was pressed against the wall in one of them. She kissed him voraciously, open-mouthed and filthy, and Harvey couldn't help but think that, by the time they finished, he was going to be wearing more lipstick than she was.

"Shit, these things are really small," she cursed, reaching across the narrow stall to hang the jackets to the hook behind the door. "Do you think you could kneel for me, Harvey?"

He did, avoiding with some difficulty the unidentified wet patch on the tiled floor, and trying to ignore the friction against his hardening dick.

Jessica looked down at him, and smiled. "You're so beautiful on your knees, Harvey."

Harvey snorted. "You just like the thought of getting my pants dirty. You know how much does this suit cost?" he deadpanned, crossing his wrists behind his back, to distract himself from the filthy tiles under his knees. He knew that the bathrooms were cleaned daily, but it was still a bathroom, for fuck's sake.

"If I just wanted to get your pants dirty, I would've thought of something else," she huffed, unzipping her pencil skirt and hiking it up to her hips, revealing a pair of lacy panties. Harvey let himself appreciate the patch of smooth, dark skin between the edge of her tights and the flimsy underwear before she spoke again.

"What about using that mouth for something less obnoxious than your snark?" she said, spreading her thighs suggestively.

"You sound like a really bad porno when you say stuff like that," he mock-complained, before leaning forward.

"You like it," Jessica replied, with a grin. "Don't use your hands," she warned him, gently batting away his hands where he had put them on her knees.

"Aye aye, captain," he murmured, inhaling deeply her scent before mouthing at her through the fabric, soaking it up in spit and her own fluids. She started to feel really wet and slippery even through the silk, and not being able to just lick into her was driving Harvey crazy. His pants were starting to feel really tight.

Jessica let out a satisfied sigh and suddenly grabbed him behind the neck, pulling him harder into her crotch. It was practically impossible for him to move, but Jessica didn't seem to mind; she just rubbed herself up against his mouth, keeping it up until she came with a breathy moan, twitching against his lips.

"Fuck," she breathed, letting him go and petting his hair. "I really needed that." 

"You're welcome, ma'am," Harvey muttered.

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to ignore his own frustration and to focus on the nails tenderly scratching his scalp instead. He felt them sliding down the back of his head, the nape of his neck, and then a pair of slender, firm hands were tugging on the sides of his shirt's collar, pulling him on his feet and in a filthy kiss.

"Should I reward you?" Jessica whispered on his still moist lips. Her breath against the wetness felt cool, and it sent a shiver down his spine. "I think I should," she said, almost as an afterthought, as she leaned away to rummage in her purse and pulling out the tangled black harness of a strap-on.

Harvey's mouth went dry.

"Face to the wall, take off your clothes. No peeking, and no touching yourself," she ordered, pulling on the harness. Harvey turned around, doing as she said, trembling with anticipation and need, hissing as the cold air touched his overheated skin.

He felt warmth at his back, and then Jessica's slick hand on his dick. The first touch was bliss and hell at the same time, meant to tease him and keep him on his toes. A loud groan escaped from his lips, a garbled sound of need and desperation.

"You're very vocal today," Jessica commented, kissing his neck, caressing the small of his back. "We can't have that. What if somebody heard you? What a scandal would be for the firm, if somebody found one of the most promising associates with a plastic dick in his ass," she taunted, rubbing said dick against the crevice between his cheeks.

"I'll be quiet," he promised, feeling delirious, pressing his forehead against the cool tile. "I'll be quiet, I'll be quiet, just- please, please, pleas- _fuck_!" Harvey cursed loudly as Jessica shoved two fingers in him with no warning, her other hand caressing the underside of his dick.

She tsked, and Harvey felt his stomach bottom out; he didn't want her to be disappointed in him.

"I'm going to help you a little, okay? Just because you've been so good earlier," she said, quietly. "Open your mouth."

Harve did, eager to please, eager to fix what he did wrong- and Jessica pushed in his mouth the gray, lacy pair of panties that she had been wearing earlier, all balled up in a neat gag.

"There. Now you should have no problems keeping quiet, right?"

Harvey didn't try to answer, he just spread his legs a little more, as an invitation.

"Smart boy," Jessica chuckled against the nape of his neck, before pushing the two digits deeper, stroking him. Harvey whined, pushed back and gritted his teeth against the fabric.

"Patience, Harvey," she chided him. "I'm not giving you more preparation than this, and if you don't behave you won't get to come. So, patience."

Jessica waited for him to nod, eyes closed and need all over his face, before going back to fingering him. It was pure torture, as she changed her pacing with no warning: one moment she was massaging him tortuously slow and deep, pressing against his prostate in languid, heavy strokes; the next, she fucked him quickly and roughly, the obscene squelch of the lube being spread in and out of his hole deafening to his own ears, before pulling out almost completely to circle his entrance with just a fingertip, feather soft. She also made frequent breaks to reapply lube, leaving him empty and gaping and cold.

Harvey wanted to come with every fiber of his being, and only Jessica's hand clamped around the base of his dick was stopping him from doing it. He had completely lost track of the time; he didn't know if a hour had passed, or just a few minutes. Everything was in the warming tiles against his face, the boiling pain/pleasure in his gut and Jessica's fingers against his prostate.

"You're so beautiful, Harvey," Jessica murmured, pulling out at last.

She gave him a break, while she lubed up her dick and fixed the harness. Harvey tried to calm down a little from the overload revising statutes in his head, but he kept being distracted by the familiar clicks and little noises at his back.

"I'm going to fuck you, now," she informed him finally, lining up her dick with his hole, spreading his cheeks and exposing him. Harvey had to think about the pile of paperwork that waited for him on his desk not to come there and then. "You're allowed to come. Do you want me to fuck you slowly?"

Harvey shook his head. He wanted it quick. He wanted it fast. He just wanted to come and get over it, at this point.

Jessica laughed and pinned his neck to the wall. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

She pushed into him in one, smooth thrust. It burned at first, more because of the earlier abuse than because of the stretch, but it was a good hurt, and Harvey's blood sang as she picked up the rhythm. 

She fucked him fast and rough, efficiently, a low, strained grunt in her throat, and Harvey tried to meet the snapping of her hips as best as he could, until it was just too much.

He came, falling over the edge he had been tethering on for ages- but Jessica was right there, ready to catch him. 

He didn't remember sitting down, but his knees felt like jelly, so that made sense. He didn't remember Jessica pulling him against her chest either, but the gesture was so comforting and familiar that Harvey, closing his eyes and leaning in, decided he just didn't care. 

"We really shouldn't be cuddling," he realized, sleepily. "We're in a bathroom stall, you still have most of your clothes on and I'm all gross." 

"Oh, hush," Jessica shooshed him. "You're never gross. You're just a little sweaty and fucked out- there's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh, there is, if you're at work and due to go back in the office in like- twenty minutes ago," Harvey deadpanned, snickering. He felt still a little high from the afterglow.

"I've got that covered. Rest a little, we have a lunch date at 1 pm in that nice place you took me last time." 

Harvey raised his head, surprised. "We do? When did you call them?"

"As soon as I decided that my day wouldn't have been complete without making a complete, debauched mess of you. I told you, I've got everything covered." 

"You're the best," Harvey sighed, lying down his head again.

"Hell yeah," Jessica remarked, and smiled down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Read inedit snippets on [my writing tumblr](http://somewhatclear.tumblr.com) or come to say hi on [my main](http://deerna.tumblr.com)!


End file.
